


I Like Your Hair

by iwannadance (gurajiorasu)



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/iwannadance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like your hair," Kento announced. His fingers combed Fuma's hair gently and gathered it on the palm of his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Your Hair

Fuma was just resting on the couch when suddenly Kento moved to his back and started fiddling with his hair. He winced a bit when Kento pulled a few strands that were trapped between his neck and the couch but otherwise, he let Kento be.

"I like your hair," Kento announced. His fingers combed Fuma's hair gently and gathered it on the palm of his hand.

Fuma leaned back because the gesture was soothing and he needed it. Kento liked to play with his wavy hair and he couldn't find himself annoyed by it. In fact, he was rather fond of it.  
"I'm getting a haircut."

Fuma didn't need to look back to figure that Kento was frowning, "Yeah, I heard."  
Kento pulled out a rubber band from his pocket and started to tie Fuma's hair the way he liked it. He was gentle in all his movements, like he was handling a very delicate object in his hands, "It's a pity, though. I really like it like this."

Fuma glanced to Kento's direction even though he couldn't really see Kento anyway. His heart did this thing that it always did at certain times; like when Kento was playing piano, or when Kento was singing his solo, or when there were just the two of them.

Or, actually, when Kento was just simply around.

Fuma smiled because, to be honest, he kinda liked it; the subtle flutters in his stomach, the shivers on his spine, the warm feelings in his chest, the soothing effect it gave to his being - it all comfortable and pleasant, it felt somehow similar like being home.

Kento was done with Fuma's hair and he stepped back to admire it. It was tied up in a messy bundle. Fuma's neck was exposed but a few strands of hair were decorating it here and there. Kento walked around and slumped on the couch with a sigh, "See? You look good like this."

Fuma snorted a laugh. He stared fondly to his band mate who was pouting over the soon-to-be-cut hair. Kento was adorable, Fuma decided silently. So, so adorable that he had the urge to pull Kento close and squeeze him tight.

Kento stared back to Fuma and observed the hair once again. He folded his arms in front of his chest and sulked like a little kid.

Fuma laughed and circled his arm around Kento's shoulders, patting it several times as if to console him.

The room fell into silence but it felt nice and right. Kento leaned in to Fuma's arm slightly and they just breathed, savoring each other's presence and the amiable air around them.

After ten minutes or so, when it's starting to get slightly awkward, Kento broke the silence with a whine, "I like your hair."

Then, smoothly because it felt right and natural to do it, Fuma squeezed Kento's shoulder and said, "I like you."

Kento's body became rigid for a moment. He looked up to Fuma, as if trying to confirm what he just heard.

Fuma just looked back at Kento and smiled. His thumb rubbed Kento's shoulder as his way to say that no, Kento didn't mishear it and yes, Fuma was serious.

Fuma could clearly see it as Kento's face slowly turned red. Kento's eyes darted to right and left for a moment before he looked down and scooted closer to Fuma.

"I like your hair," Kento finally spoke, his face was hidden because he was looking down. Then, he clutched the hem of Fuma's shirt as he added in a whisper, "And you."

Fuma smiled and pulled Kento to his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Sexy Zone fic ever so please be nice to me m(_ _)m


End file.
